Coating compositions based on epoxy resins and allyl ethers of methylolphenols have been described as useful in the manufacture of coated metal sheets and coils used in container, can and appliance manufacture. Such compositions are difficult to cure adequately in the short cure cycles of current manufacturing processes.
High ortho etherified resole resins characterized by having a relatively low degree of polymerization, capable of rapid cure at elevated temperatures yet having storage stability at temperatures of 20.degree. to 25.sqroot. C. have been suggested for use with a great variety of co-reactive resins containing co-reactive groups selected from hydroxy, carboxy, acetal, amide, keto, methylol, isocyanate and alkoxymethyl.
When such high ortho etherified resol resins are formulated with hydroxy functional resins such as hydroxy functional acrylic resins or styrene allyl alcohol copolymers, they yield coatings which are deficient in flexibility and resistance to reverse impact. When they are formulated with epoxy resins, they yield coating which are deficient in flexibility and resistance to chemical attack.